


Animal I have become

by FanFicReader01



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Angst, F/M, Fairy Tale Elements, Hurt/Comfort, Mythology - Freeform, Supernatural Elements, Werewolves, maybe ooc becos Nicholai is surprisingly innocent lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-11
Updated: 2020-08-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:21:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 5,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25839508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FanFicReader01/pseuds/FanFicReader01
Summary: Nicholai is tormented by some sort of curse he cannot undo nor control.
Relationships: Jill Valentine & Nicholai Ginovaef | Nikolai Zinoviev
Comments: 7
Kudos: 13





	1. The first moon

**Author's Note:**

> Title taken from a Three Days Grace song that fits the story too

It started at the dinner table when the young boy was more rebellious than usual, really throwing a tantrum at his Babushka. It ended with him throwing his cutlery around and kicking the table. That led to the elderly woman yelling back and sending him off to his room where he would have to calm down and reflect on what he’d done. After the old woman had finished her own plate and done the dishes, she quietly walked up the stairs with some left-over food for the boy. Carefully she knocked onto the door.

“Nikolai?” No direct response. Not immediately wanting to burst in, she knocked again. “ _Коля_ _?_ I brought you some of the food you didn’t finish. I warmed it up again. Please, answer me. I’m sorry too.” Again, no reply from the boy. Not even the sound of him walking around. The old woman started to worry. Her hand found the door knob and turned it. She was met with a harsh breeze of cold air. The window door of Nikolai’s room was opened wide. The curtains were fluttering wildly. The woman quickly put down the plate of food and strut toward the window to shut it. There were no signs of her grandson except for some white fur on the floor.

“So it has begun,” the woman knelt down and grasped onto the stiff hair. Wistful she looked out of the window. A full moon had crept out from the thick, grey clouds.

“ _Коля_ ,” she muttered. She had to go after him. The woman grabbed some fresh clothes out of the kid’s drawer and wrapped herself in her winter coat before challenging the cold weather outside. She had to find him before anyone else would.

A trail of shed and ripped clothes made it rather easy. That, and the wailing noises. It led the woman deep into the dark woods and she finally found her grandson hurdled up against a tree. The fur on his body as silver and white as his usual hair. She felt pity but when she approached, the wolfish creature growled at her, baring its teeth. The old lady snapped out of her previous, more caring posture and stood her ground. She threw the wolf an angry, stern look.

“ _Николай Зиновьев_ , come here at once!” she shouted and then threw the clothes she’d bring with her, in front of her feet.

The wolf quickly obeyed and scurried over to his Babushka. A clawed hand reached out for hers and when she took his hand, now in a gentle manner, the claw turned into a human hand and soon Nikolai’s human form had been regained. He slipped into the clothes his grandma gave him. The boy was still trembling as they went back home.

“W-what happened to me?” he stuttered.

“I should’ve told you earlier. I will do so tomorrow. You need to sleep, regain your strength, _Коля_.”


	2. She would always be there...

Nikolai did not fear the beast inside as much as the thought of his Babushka not coming for him one day. Because nobody else knew him as well as her. His ins and outs and most importantly, she knew how to tame that feral part of him. Be it with an iron fist at first, and a soft caress later, she always brought him back. Back from the dangerous woods where not even hunters dared to enter, and back from his inner dark world. There was something about the old woman’s voice, ragged but confident, that managed to reach the deepest, _human_ part of the young man. It called out for him, telling him to do better, _be_ the better part. And even a beast knew better than to ignore the words of an old wise lady.

\--

The beast, the wolf had been running in the woods all night long. By the time the first morning sunrays filtered through the thick roof of leaves, the wolf was becoming tired. In the back of its mind, the human Nikolai submerged from a deep slumber. But he could not get out. _Where is she?_ **She is not here.** **She abandoned us.** Restless, the wolf paraded through the part of the forest where his Babushka would usually appear. But nothing happened. Nobody came. Nikolai panicked and howled, scaring off the birds who had come to sing their morning songs. He chased his own tail, bit his paws, scratched his fur until it turned red; everything within his power, his _control_ , to crawl out of the beastly coat. But all was in vain. And slowly but surely, he lost hope. And when his hope was but a fragile grain of salt, the beast took over for it was easier to give in to his secondary nature than to try and suppress it any longer.


	3. Hunter, Hunted

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another short chapter :')

Oh, people _did_ come, eventually. But none with good intent. They liked to bring their spears, their rakes and axes with them. Cowards, mostly, as they guided themselves through the night with torches. But none of these men were a match for the big, bad wolf. The wolf had lost count of all the blood that had to be spilled before the humans would get the hint and leave him alone.

Alone.

Even the other forest animals didn’t try to come near the wolf. One winter, a pack of feral wolves had crossed his path but did not take the lone wolf into their pack. These animals _sensed_ that this silver wolf was different, not entirely wolf. And so they did what was best, ignore him, leave him behind.

Initial anger was washed away by loneliness but after a part of the wolf had made peace with that, new anger started to well up. Ironically, during full moons there were small glimpses of the man inside the beast. The way his eyes suddenly softened, or how his body felt less stiff and angry than usual. Sometimes the wolf wept very human tears.


	4. A prayer

The townsfolk have gathered in the big hall. Rumours were spread about a possible saviour coming to their little, cursed town. And now, seemingly out of nowhere, a young woman has appeared. She is wearing a blue coat, covering almost every inch of her body. On her way into the hall, the word ‘witch’ has been whispered more than once among the people. The woman is now kneeling in the centre of. The head of the village is briefing her about the ravenous beast that has pestered this place for many years. When the townspeople keep raising their voices, she hushes them with a raised hand.

“All these descriptions you give me, Mayor… are you sure we are talking ‘merely’ about a beast?”

“What else could it be?” mayor Victor accusingly hisses, almost offended at the woman not believing them.

“A man, perhaps,” the woman simply replies.

“Nonsense. Feel free to see for yourself but we are not lying.”

“I am sure that you are haunted by a beast. But what if a man lies below the monstrous skin?” the woman questions, raising her head to meet the old man’s eyes.

“W-what? Well, e-even if, I want you to bring the beast to justice!” the mayor exclaims and is supported by a room full of angry and frightened villagers. Their leader leans into the woman and whispers: “And what I mean with that, is _death_!”

“Well then, I’ll see what I can do,” the woman says. She stands up, pulls the cloak further over her head before she struts out of the building.

Mayor Victor gives her one final nod and mutters: “Thank you, Jill.”

However, before Jill wanders out into the dangerous woods, she decides to rest first and come up with a proper plan. She goes to the little house Mayor Victor offered her upon her arrival. Outside, in the little garden weed is growing. Not much though. Jill suspects people still take care of this place. On the mailbox is a wooden plaque with the name of the previous owner etched: _Zinoviev_. The edges of the wood are rotting away slowly. Jill goes through her bag and takes out the key. The lock feels rusty but she manages to get inside nonetheless. Immediately she’s greeted by a strange silence and dusty clouds.

“Apparently nobody takes care of the inside of the house,” she coughs to herself. She looks around the place a bit for a broom and cleaning stuff to make sure the spaces she’ll briefly inhabit are a bit more liveable. Not much is necessary, mainly getting rid of all the dusty layers. Throughout her travels, Jill has slept in worst conditions.

Once she’s done with the household on the first floor, she goes upstairs. There’s two bedrooms, both small. A teenager and an old woman must have lived here. It looks like time has stood still in this place. As if, assumingly, the two people had left in a hurry and left everything behind without looking back. The thought of it, turns Jill melancholic and sad. In the bedroom of the lady, hangs a small picture on the wall. It’s a black and white sketch. Jill inspects closer. A small woman and an even smaller boy with odd white hair are looking right at the artist.

“So you were the previous owners… are you somehow related to the beast that plagues this town?” the young woman mutters. She lays on the bed and closes her eyes. Tomorrow she’ll venture into the dangerous woods alone. Once it’s past midnight she awakens of a sudden. There’s the echo of a howling outside. Quickly, Jill gets up and walks to the other bedroom where she can look out into the woods. She pulls aside the curtains and gazes. Nothing visible outside. Even the moon isn’t full yet but through her travelling Jill has come to understand that some werewolves do not only change during a full moon. And that some, may not turn back to human at all. She returns to bed and tries to sleep and not dream of all bad and terror that lies outside.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There she is!


	5. The dark woods

Almost the entire town watches the brave or incredibly stupid young woman walk right into the woods with apparently only a bow and arrows as her protection.

“You’re a crazy witch!” one of the villagers yells after her.

Jill rolls her eyes. “I just have a knack with the more supernatural. I’m just as ordinary as the others.” The woods by daylight are beautiful and refreshing. They’re a totally different woods than the ones in her own home town. It feels denser, more _sentient_. But that doesn’t faze her. Jill is confident enough in her archery skills and overall knowledge about nature. The deeper into the forest she goes, the darker it seems to get. More cautious than before, the woman takes the bow off her back and readies it. Watchful eyes scan the environment and then she notices some trails that could indicate the beast she’s meant to hunt, is near. Desperate scratches are etched into some of the trees and one bush is lacking a huge amount of leaves and twigs. Some sort of fight has taken place here, but not with another animal. Jill kneels down and carefully thuds down her knapsack that could limite her agility. A few meters away from her, between the dense, thick trees she spots a figure. Though the majority of the shape is hidden in dark green shadows, two pale eyes intently stare at her. Still, Jill doesn’t feel threatened enough. Instead, she goes through her bag slowly to grab a piece of meat. Her sudden movement makes the thing in shadows growl alerted.

“Shhh, I’m not here to hurt you,” the woman mutters and finally finds the food. She throws it at a safe distance and even backs up, getting herself in the shadows as well.

“There you go,” she nods.

A growl and then the figure is completely gone. Jill patiently awaits but nothing moves anymore. Eventually she decides to give it a rest and return to the village. Her eyes have already gotten used to the darkness and without heavy effort, she finds her way out of the woods. Before going to the little house, she visits Mayor Victor. She finds him still awake in the main building of the town.

He looks surprised to see Jill back in one piece.

“I am going to earn its trust. But I think I’ve seen the beast.”

“Earn its trust?” the old man snorts, stroking his beard in doubt. “Why?” Before Jill can answer, the man smirks. “Will that approach make it easier to kill?”

The young woman subtly bites her lip but eventually nods. “Give me a few days.”

“I do not know if we have that much time,” Mayor Victor grunts displeased. “Last year we lost almost half of our cattle. I cannot allow even more losses.”

“I understand. But I’ve seen the barricades you’ve put up. And you say most of the time, the monster attacks during the full moon.”

“Yes, that is true.”

“Allow me extra time. Until the next full moon,” Jill says, her voice more insisting than she anticipated.

The town leader sighs and frowns his grey brow. “I do not have much choice, have I?”

“If I try approach the beast too directly, I fear my life will be over. If I can pacify it, the chance of survival is much higher.”

“Hm… Where all my men have failed before, maybe this different approach might be our last chance. I will allow for it. But after the full moon has passed, you’ll have to confront it directly, Miss Valentine.”

“I’ll try my best. Good evening, Mayor Victor.”

“Rest well.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was inspired by a tumblr post about werewolves and I love the image of brave young & old women who dare to go into the woods where no men dare to go >:)


	6. Scent

Once the mysterious woman is out of sight and out of his smell range, the wolf approaches the meat she’s thrown on the ground. **Dangerous. Maybe she poisoned it.** Cautiously, he sniffs it and licks it before quickly wolfing it down. Once a part of his ever growing hunger subdues, he lays down on the forest floor and puffs. It feels like years since a human set floor on these deepest parts of the woods.

\--

The following day the silver wolf is out, toying with his prey when suddenly his nostrils are filled with a scent. **_It’s her._** It totally interrupts him, pulls him out of his flow and primal instincts. His prey escapes but the beast is no longer interested in the puny bunny. Instead, he follows his nose that brings him to the spot from yesterday. Again, the woman sits there. What first appears to him as only shreds of different odours and colours, slowly shape into something more concrete. For a second, _Nikolai_ can see her. A woman in a dark coat with hair almost reaching her shoulder at one side. When she speaks up, the beast takes over once more as it’s startled by the sudden voice. _But_ it’s a soothing one. Soft.

_But_ she is armoured. She is potential danger.

He bares his teeth, growls, makes himself look bigger than he already is. The woman is talking to him but he can’t understand a word she is saying. Somewhere he feels he _should_ try to understand but his primal instincts are often so much stronger. Before he knows it, the mysterious woman is gone. Food she’s brought remains. He inspects it still cautious but there seems to be no poison in there. He devours it quickly but it has left him slightly less hungry than before. Secretly, the wolf hopes the woman will show up again.

\--

A few more days have passed and the beast’s inner fury has cooled down. It’s because of that woman. He knows it. And _Nikolai_ knows it too. He’s caught glimpses of her. The blue of her eyes, the scent of her brown hair and the soft, well-spoken tongue in which she talks to him and the beast. And now he and the beast are mutually enthralled. He wonders if there’s something magical about her or if it’s simply because she is a woman and not a full grown man with an equal amount of anger in his chest, out to murder him straight away. The wolf hadn’t felt so serene in a long time. At one point, he’s trustful enough to step closer to the stranger. He thuds down on the soil, only a few meters away from her. She stretches out a hand. It’s filled with a treat. Carefully he approaches. Her hand is trembling but still confidently open to him.

“I believe you’re no monster,” the woman says. The sudden look she gives him, makes the wolf retreat again. At first he snarls but this kind stranger only smiles. An emotion he hasn’t seen or managed to achieve himself for way too long.

“I’ll get you out of here,” she gets up on her feet and looks to the sky. The sun is still out but both creatures know tonight there will be a new full moon.

“Be patient with me. I have it figured out almost,” she says. Then she leaves and the wolf howls.

The closer it gets to the evening, the more restless the beast becomes. His skin is itching, his legs tremble as they carry him through the dense forest. All other animals are already hiding for the big bad wolf trampling the place. The moon is too powerful. All that calmness from before is starting to fade, no matter how much Nikolai is clawing at that little bit of hope from the inside. Human nails are merely as sharp as a claw. _She’ll come for me._ **Just like your Babushka?** **The woman doesn’t even now your name! And neither do we!**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A Nikolai fic is never without doubt, suspicion and angst :')


	7. Change

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The story is coming to an end :') One more chapter to go

The evening is crawling closer and Jill is going through the old house, searching for clues. She’s taken the picture out of the frame and put it in her bag. Alas, there had been no name scribbled onto the paper so now the young woman is going through other belongings in hopes of finding more than a surname. “Zinoviev, Zinoviev, Zinoviev _who_?” she mutters as she goes through a few books laying around in the old woman’s room. Still nothing. She moves to the kid’s room. Maybe better answers lay there. The townsfolk hadn’t been very useful either. Most of them remained restricted or avoided talking to her at all. According to the townsfolk who did let something loose, the old lady never had a son in the first place. Yet that contradicted the words that _did_ mention a child.

Jill wonders if the old woman tried to protect her grandson. After all, some of these people were clearly superstitious and judgemental towards everything that didn’t fit into their limited worldview. The young woman had seen similar cases before and it was one of the first reasons she left her own hometown. Eventually she finds baby clothing and a napkin in one of the lower drawers. The napkin has a name crocheted into it. _Nikolai_.

“So that’s your name,” she mutters. She smirks and puts the napkin in her bag as well. All that remains is some food and clothes. This Nikolai, he no longer is a boy but Jill doesn’t find clothing that must fit his now adult form. She ends up with a blanket and clothes that seem to be the last he’s worn before turning and not changing back to human. The mere thought of what he must’ve gone through, makes Jill bitter in her stomach. The sooner she leaves, the better. She slightly curses as she goes outside to find the moon in position already. No time to waste then. Once more armed with her bow and arrows, she makes way to the darkened woods that seem a little bit more hostile than before.

The cry of a wolf is already heard somewhere in the heart of the forest. She should hurry. The bag on her back suddenly feels heavier than previous days. The moon is fully rounded, standing stubbornly in the ink black sky above. After this, she won’t have another chance. The Mayor wants the beast dead but if she can save the man inside, then that’s for everybody’s benefit. Then she’ll just leave this forest together with Nikolai. She’d probably have to be secret about it too. This town doesn’t seem too forgiving to a beast that keeps slaughtering their stocks.

She finds the silver wolf once all the trees seem to have closed in on her. Even their twigs and branches seem to push her closer towards him. The woman has put the bag with his belongings on the soil. The animal is panting, its flanks puffing wildly. Saliva drips from its mouth. Intense eyes that reflect the moon’s shimmer stare into hers. Breathless, it makes her. When she slowly reaches for her bag, the wolf starts growling. Jill persists. She tries to take out the blanket. She throws it on the ground.

“See? Nothing to harm you,” she speaks in her less threatening voice but the wolf begins circling her. Clearly suspicious.

As Jill tries to take out the clothes, the wolf is less forgiving and runs up and into her, separating the woman from the bag. The impact is there and she groans. The wolf snarls and bares all its sharp teeth at her. With his hind paws, he pushes the bag even further. In a futile attempt, Jill’s arm shoots out to the object but the wolf gets between. Before he can really clench his teeth, the young woman pulls her hand back. Still, she feels the sharpness scratch her skin. As quick as she can, she crawls back and the wolf stalks forward until the woman is cornered against a large tree trunk.

“Damn it, I’m here to save _you_ _Nikolai_ , not _me_!” she grunts as she takes out her bow which she luckily still had strapped to her back.

The mention of the beast’s name, makes the wolf stop in its tracks for a brief second. In his eyes a slight confusion. That time is all Jill needs to ready her bow and arrow. She aims, her arms trembling with the tension she puts on the bow.

“Y-you leave me no choice,” she hisses. The wolf jumps and she releases the arrow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> >:)


	8. The other side

The beast howls when the arrow slices against his left front leg. The hit makes throws him off enough for the stranger to escape the claustrophobic position. She’s back at her bag and is taking more stuff out. **What is she doing???**

The beast is confused. Previously, she said a name he hadn’t heard in ages. It awakened something inside of him. A glimpse to a calmer mind. He wanted it back.

“I’m not here to hurt you.” Suddenly her words begin to make more sense. “ _Nikolai_. Are you still in there?”

That name again… _She’s calling out to_ me _._ The beast is stubborn and the moon is powerful. But the woman’s words are stronger. They’re finally getting through to him.

“ _Nikolai Zinoviev_. I know you,” the woman states. The wolf blinks and for a moment it lets Nikolai see as well. There she sits, the woman, with her arms stretched out, almost welcoming. Something is in her hands. Slowly he struts toward her. Upon closer look, he notices the clothing in her hands. They smell so familiar. _Home._ Again, she speaks his name. It’s clearly with a foreign accent, but with genuine intent to getting it as right as possible.

“You’re not a monster, Nikolai,” the woman whispers. Are there some tears in her eyes? His snout carefully pushes against the clothes. A howl emits from deep within his throat. It’s desperate and sad but for once not so angry. He flinches when he feels her hand on his head. His instinct tells him to growl but eventually the threatening feel passes and he just lets her. Again, he howls and slowly it changes into a long, deep groan. His body is trembling uncontrollably. It’s a sensation he’s almost forgot. It’s the change that never came after his Babushka stopped showing up. Silent tears roll out of wolf eyes and find their way down human cheeks. When Nikolai opens his eyes, all thick fur is gone. No razor sharp claws or teeth remain. He has to blink a few times to take in himself and his surrounding. Above him, the moon hangs less impending than before. Lowering his gaze, he finds that mysterious woman. She is giving him a relieved look as she offers him the blanket too.

“Come on, put it on or you’ll catch a cold,” the woman says. Nikolai quickly shakes his head before clumsily getting into the clothes she’d brought for him. He has definitely outgrown them but it’s better than nothing.

“Y-you, I-,” he gasps as if he forgot how to breath and speak like a human. His voice is raspy and his throat feels soar. “What’s your name?”

“I’m Jill. I was send here to help the village get rid of some beast in the woods. Turns out I was correct and they had a werewolf roaming the woods,” the woman replies. She throws Nikolai a concerned look. His arm is still hurt from where the arrow hit him.

“May I?” she asks.

Still stunned about being back in his human form and everything that has happened the last couple of days, make Nikolai numbly roll with it. Jill inches closer, rips off a part of the blanket to bandage his arm.

“I’m sorry about that,” she says.

“I should be the one to apologise,” Nikolai mutters. He looks away. He’s not sure what else to say. He wonders how much damage he’s done to the people in the village. It feels like he’s only now awakened from a deep, deep slumber.

“It’s not your fault you couldn’t change back. To some people, their wolf side is more persistent. Stronger and-”

“Where is my Бабушка?” Nikolai wants to know. “Is she… safe?”

To that, Jill doesn’t answer immediately. Her silence speaks words for itself.

“I see. So that’s why she never came back… I should’ve known.” The loss is immeasurable. He would need some proper time to process…all this.

“I’m so sorry, Nikolai. I can only imagine being trapped for such long time,” Jill consoles. Her hand rests on Nikolai’s. With a calloused thumb she brushes over his skin. Then she speaks up again. “I don’t want to push you, but we should be going. We can’t stay here.”

“ _W-we_? What’s your plan?” the young man stammers confused.

“The Mayor of your town wanted me to kill you. But I never intended to, as I believed you could change back. But to appease the people I lied that I would do it on my own special terms. Once this full moon has passed, I’d have to use more force. And I fear that maybe the town would come after me into the woods. So I want to prevent them from helping me.”

Jill observes the wound of the man. She rips off a new part of the blanket and asks Nikolai to give her the old, bloodied rag. “I’ll use this as a proof that I’ve slain the beast. Come with me now.”

In silence the duo sneaks back to the town. Nikolai swallows thickly when they arrive at his old home. Everything still looks the same. Even the inside hasn’t undergone drastic change.

“Pick everything you’ll need for the journey.”

“Where are we going?”

“Wherever the wind brings us. But I think it’s useful for you to first meet other werewolves.”

“There are more people like…me?” the young man mutters in astonishment. His Babushka never really told him a lot about his heritage, this curse. Then again, she was raised in another small close minded village herself and never travelled much. Maybe she didn’t know better. She had helped him the best she could.

“Yes. In fact, I know a few people whom I befriended on the road. Maybe they can help you further. So that you do not have to rely solely on another person. Anyway, you might want to hold onto this.”

Jill takes something from her bag. Nikolai recognises the picture of him and Babushka. In the few times they actually left the village, she had encountered an artist who made portraits. And so they’d sit there for two hours. Back when he was more jumpy and just an innocent boy.

“Thank you, Jill.”

“Take all the time you need. But at dawn, we’ll have to leave.”

Nikolai nods. That, he could do. It’s not like the village had anything to offer. While the woman is finishing her business with the town’s Mayor, Nikolai walks through his old house one final time. A meek smile rests on his thin lips. It’s strange. He has only regained his humanity a few minutes ago, reunited with his home and has to lose it again for his own safety. That aside, he never could tell his Babushka goodbye or attend her funeral if she had one. In a way, all these conflicting emotions cancel each other out and he’s left with a strange emptiness. His short tour through the house ends in his own room. He thuds on the bed and rests the picture on his lap.

“Life is going to get better,” he murmurs. It’s what she would’ve wanted. She would be happy for him to leave this old judgemental village to start a freer life somewhere else.

“Nikolai? Are you ready?” Suddenly Jill stands in the door entrance, her arms crossed. He wonders how long he’d been staring at the picture. Carefully he puts the picture into his own bag with the few belongings he wants to carry along on the road.

“I am now.”

“Good. We’ll have to be quiet once we’re outside,” Jill nods and leads the way.

For a final time, Nikolai looks at the house where he spend most of his childhood in. He turns his head away and instead looks at Jill who shows him a hopeful, encouraging look. Nikolai smiles back with abandon, for he is sure that following her, will make his future turn out okay.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm bad at endings 😂   
> But here's some after thoughts on what will likely happen after they leave the old village behind:  
> \- They will travel a lot and meet many interesting people  
> \- Jill introduces him to Carlos, Murphy and Tyrell who are also werewolves. They'll spend time together and help Nikolai with his wolf side  
> \- I like the idea of werewolves either turning back at own strong will/or using an emotional anchor, that being a beloved one calling their true name, along with some of their earthly belongings such as clothing or a picture  
> \- ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) Maybe Jill and Nikolai grow closer as they continue to travel together (reason for this story on itself not being Valenvaef explicitly, is that I want them to be on more equal ground world/relationship wise, which isn't possible yet at the end of this story)

**Author's Note:**

> Most chapters are finished but I'm lazy and sadly not as motivated as I can be at times lol  
> So that's another reason I didn't posted the first chapter before having completed most of it (I don't wanna leave y'all with a forever WIP)


End file.
